


Dean's Little Games

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team Free Will, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in one of those moods, the kind that usually ends with Cas on the floor laughing his head off and Sam rolling his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Little Games

"Oh Caaaaaas-" Dean sang, advancing on a nervous Castiel.

"Dean… Don’t! I’m serious!" Cas warned, his voice wavering as he was backed into a corner by the mischievously grinning hunter.

"Oh come on Cas, you know it’s inevitable.. Just give up and stop running.." Dean cooed as he pressed Cas further into the corner of his room.

"No- I don’t want to play this game wi-" Cas gasped when Dean’s fingers struck forward and connected with his side, and in a half hearted and sloppy attempt to double over and get away, Cas found himself lunging forward, throwing himself face down onto Dean’s bed.

"Ah ah, you’re in for it now!" Dean chuckled. Cas scrambled on the sheets to get some footing and move out of the way, but Dean had already spun on his heels and tossed himself up onto the bed and made his way to straddle Castiel’s back upper thighs.

"W-wait!" Cas practically shrieked as Dean started to poke and prod at his ribs and sides, "Dean plehease!"

"Please what? Please tickle you? I can do that!" Dean let out an evil laugh to contrast the short bubbly giggles that were emerging from the angel’s mouth and Dean’s fingers kneaded at the sensitive skin down his sides.

Dean got one hand underneath the squirming fallen-angel under him and wiggled his fingers in a calculated and practically torturous manner all along Castiel’s stomach. Cas flailed and began kicking wildly.

"No stahahahop! Dohohon’t!" Cas whined through his laughter.

"You’re so cute when you try to beg." Dean replied, then moving one hand back to squeeze and spider over the back sides of Castiel’s thighs and knees. Cas positively squealed and Dean grinned victoriously before deciding to keep that up for a bit longer.

Then Dean shifted and lifted enough pressure from the weakened Cas to get him flipped onto his back. He stared back up at Dean with these wide, nervous blue eyes.

"Dean don’t you dare.” Cas hissed, but the poison in his words was a bluff and Dean knew it.

Dean tugged Castiel’s arms up over his head and pinned them despite his struggles and fighting. The blue-eyed man’s breathing was heavy and heated, as was the twisting and kicking in his attempts to free himself from Dean’s grasp.

"Really? It’s not that bad come on." Dean teased, "What, Cas can’t handle a little tickling?"

"You would not be- saying that if you were- in my position." Cas stuttered out in an annoyed tone.

"Too bad I’m not ticklish Cassie." Dean smirked, "But I do have plenty of experience tickling people crazy. Ask Sammy." He winked and then dove his fingers into one of Castiel’s armpits. Cas’ back arched and he shook his head before laughter began pouring out.

"PLEHEHEHEASE DEAN NOT THEEHEHEHEHERE! DOHOHOHON’T!" Cas wailed, too ticklish for his own good.

Dean had worked over the ex-angel’s stomach, sides, ribs, underarms, and was just getting to his hips when the door to Dean’s bedroom swung open and a tired and annoyed Sam stood in the doorway.

"Christ you two. Get a room or something." Sam grumbled.

"We are in a room.” Dean retorted, then found a particularly ticklish spot on Castiel’s tummy and dug into the spot.

Sam rolled his eyes and began turning to leave, “Well try to keep it down. Some people are trying to sleep.”

Before Sam could exit, however, Cas had turned toward the younger hunter and started with pleading eyes, “Sam! SahahaAHAHAM HELP ME!”

"Give him a break would ya? You’re gonna suffocate the poor guy." Sam argued with Dean.

Dean just sighed and kept going, “But this is fun Sammy! Look how squirmy he is!”

"God you’re so weird." Sam laughed, then added, "Look Cas, just, when you get out, get Dean back just as bad. As much as he hates to admit it he’s just as ticklish. Just keep it quiet so I can sleep." Sam winked and slid out the door, Cas still going insane on the bed and calling after him.

"NO NO MAKE HIM STAHAHAHAHAHOP! OH GAHAHAHAHOD!"

Dean used both hands under the former angel’s arms until Cas was practically blue in the face. The hunter eventually felt that if he continued, Cas would probably lose it, so he pried his hands free and ceased his tickling attack. But a few moments later, Dean found himself being flipped onto the bed and pinned. Cas was sweating and panting over him but grinning.

"Where’s your worst spot Winchester?" Cas questioned.

"What? I’m not.." Dean stopped, "Psh- Like I’d tell you?"

"Okay. Then I’ll find out." Cas smirked and started up on Dean’s tummy. He was not disappointed by the results.

Sam did not sleep well that night.


End file.
